warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PineClan
This clan is owned by Xain and co-owned by PrincessMelody so to join you must leave a message on the clan talk page and wait for their approval. Please read the Rules listed beneath the description before joining the RP. Description PineClan is one of the clans that border SnowClan and StoneClan and often have border disputes with them. PineClan is also a clan that follows the path of StarClan and their noble warrior code, they are Fiercely loyal and can be wily at some points. PineClan lives in a large Pine forest that borders the mountains were SnowClan and StoneClan live and also border the moorland where HeatherClan resides. PineClan cats eat a large variety of birds including: Thrushes, Crows, and Eagles, but will often catch fish from the small stream that runs through their territory. Rules * Do not alter the allegiance without permission * No sex scenes, including rape. (This is a PG clan) * No ridiculous names, EX: Neonfoot, Demonfeather, Dragonheart, etc. * No excessive swearing * Do not try to change whatever is happening in the roleplay quickly * No green, blue, red, pink, orange, and purple pelted cats * Please do not RP one's cat without permission. (This applies to Owners as well) * No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner * No abnormal prey EX: Badgers, Wolves, Deer, etc. (You may only catch prey that are listed) * No cat can have Snow, Pine, Heather, or Stone in their name, in honor of the four founding leaders. * All people joining the clan must create at least three cats * No God cats (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury) * Do not timeskip without permission for it may effect the RP. * If a cat is inactive, they will be pronounced dead, and they will be moved to the Deceased characters section. * No winged cats * Don't give any of your cats powers without permission from Xain * Med. Cats MAY have a mate and kits but it is in violation of the warrior code. * You may not have any cats named after the ones from the books. (EX: Graystripe, Fireheart, Yellowfang, etc.) * A queen can have no more than four kits at a time. * If you continue to break these rules, your cats will be exiled or pronounced dead. * HAVE FUN (The same rules apply to StoneClan, SnowClan, and HeatherClan) Allegiance 'Leader' Thornstar - brown she-cat with deep green eyes, is the only cat that has a rose as skirt like a female deputy,but this time is a rose (Melody) 'Deputy' Swiftfoot - Sleek black and white Tom. (Xain) 'Medicine Cat' Redtuft - Dark ginger tabby Tom with amber eyes. (Xain) 'MCA' None 'Warriors' Littlefrost - small gray tabby Tom with blue eyes. (Xain) Ivypelt - Pure white she-cat with pale silver spots. (Xain) Froststorm-Pure white tom with bright blue eyes,long-lost brother of Icejay,the kit no body saw.Is a charmer with the she-cats. (IceJay) Mintfur - Pinkish grey she-cat. (Xain) Sandtuft - Sandy brown Tom with bushy fur on throat. (Xain) Apprentice, Moonpaw Snakefur - gray tabby Tom with fur forming arch over eye. (Xain) Frostpetal - light gray, almost white she-cat with blue eyes. (Xain) Lilyrain - Toroiseshell she-cat with dappled face. (Xain) Robinwing - Creamy brown she-cat with white belly and paws. (Xain) Jaywhisker - Gray tabby Tom with scar on muzzle and nick in ear. Former rogue. (Xain) Rainshade - silvery blue Tom with dark blue eyes. (Xain) Nettlestep - Black she-cat with white flash on chest and white tipped tail. (Xain) Apprentice, Riverpaw Barknose - Dark brown Tom with green eyes. (Xain) Apprentice, Pebblepaw Cherryblossom - Dark red she-cat with a brown stripe on her back and green eyes. (Melody) Oceanbreeze - Russian Blue she-cat with white paws,tail and yellow eyes. (Melody) Apprentice, Sunnypaw Maplefur - Brown furred Tom with blue eyes. (Sugar) Creamsplash - Cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes. (Sugar) 'Apprentices' Moonpaw -- silver tabby with light blue eyes, quiet, yet very talkative when needed, or if it's something she's interested in. (Bird) Pebblepaw - Grey she-kit with white spots on her sides. She likes to pretend that she is a warrior and likes to fight with the other kits all around the camp. (Melody) Sunnypaw - yellow she-kit with light orange stripes on her face.She likes to hear stories about battles with other clans. (Melody) Riverpaw: Black tom with Green eyes. Shy, but very sweet. (Sugar) 'Queens' Runningflower - Long legged calico she-cat with green eyes. (Sage) Squirrelfur - Brown she-cat with black belly and half black fluffy tail. (Xain) 'Kits' Runningflower's Kits (5 Moons) Cloverkit - Black she-kit with deep green eyes (sage) Beechkit - Light brown Tom with amber eyes and long legs. (Sage) Squirrelfur's kits (2 Moons) Meadowkit - White she-kit with Brown tabby splotches. (Xain) Bumblekit - gray Tom with Jet black paws. (Xain) Others (Unknown Mother or Father) Mosskit-Light brown she-kit with yellow eyes(Melody) 'Elders' Cloudshadow - Sleek black Tom with white underbelly. Swiftfoot's father. (Xain) Swampbush-Brown and yellow She-cat with brown eyes (Melody) Lionmane - Pale golden Tom with thick fur on throat like a lion. (Xain) Former PineClan Members Former PineClan Members Archives Archive 1 RPG Center "Help!They are tring to hurt me!" Pebblekit yelled.A swarm of bees were after her,AGAIN!She splashed on the little stream "Woah!You have a bee string on your paw,come on,to the Medicine Cat" Cherryblossom carried Pebblekit to the Medicine Cat's den "Uhh,hello?" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 22:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- ((Sorry for not posting, I was eating dinner. So, that means Beechkit and Cloverkit are three moons old?)) Beechkit was busy watching the medicine cat den with his amber eyes when suddenly, something knocked him off of his paws. The kit didn't have time to react until his face was smushed into the dirt. He flailed his limbs around, but it was useless. "Got you!" came a familiar voice. Cloverkit stood on top of her brother, proud that she had knocked him down. "Cloverkit, get off of your brother at once and apologize to him!" Runningflower ordered as she walked over to her kits. "I was just playing, he's no fun," Cloverkit meowed as she freed her brother from her grasp. Beechkit got up and stared at his sister, dirt covering his face. "All he does is collect herbs instead of playing like a normal kit." Sageflower101 22:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And that's HeatherClan territory." Sandtuft pointed with his tail towards a Maple tree filled forest, he was showing his apprentice: Moonpaw around the territory. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanbreeze ran inside the Medicine cat's den "Please hide me!" She meowed "So,what you think youre doing with my stick?" Cherryblossom said while entering to the Medicine Cat's den "Ugh ok..." Oceanbreeze handed the stick to Cherryblossom "Ok,thanks!Here you go Sunnykit" Cherryblossom gave the stick to Sunnykit "Yay!Thanks Cherryblossom!" Sunnykit smiled and ran off with the stick PrincessMelody (talk) 23:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Seriously make Sunnykit and Pebblekit apprentices they are way to old) "Thornstar!" Swiftfoot called. "Sunnykit and Penblekit need to become apprentices!" I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok" Thornstar answered (at the meeting) "So Sunnykit and Pebblekit will be Sunnypaw and Pebblepaw!" Thornstar said "SUNNYPAW!PEBBLEPAW!" The clan cheered "Oceanbreeze,you will be Sunnypaw's mentor while Squirrelfur will be Pebblepaw's mentor" Thornstar meowed while jumping off the highrock PrincessMelody (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sunnypaw! Pebblepaw!" exclaimed Beechkit at the meeting. He made his voice loud so that the new apprentices heard him. Cloverkit just sat near in the back and glared, not cheering at all. The kit was thinking about when she would have her cerimony, which wasn't until a few more moons. Sageflower101 22:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once the cheering died down Lionmane stepped forward. "Thornstar I have grown way to old to continue my duties." He looked at Redtuft. "Redtuft has learned all there is to become a medicine cat therefore I wish to become an elder." Gasps echoed through the clearing. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonpaw looked at HeatherClan territory, and nodded, looking at her mentor. 23:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And if you look over at the mountains you can sort of see the cave were StonClan lives." Sandtuft nodded to a few small mountains. And the mountains that are next to them but higher are SnowClan's. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uhh...ok" Thornstar said "Well,that is all for this reunion,thanks for coming!" Thornstar meowed "You are a medicine cat!I am so happy!" Cherryblossom said to Redtuft "Come on,time to go" Oceanbreeze said "Border patrol is calling our names!" Oceanbreeze meowed to Squirrelfur and Cherryblossom PrincessMelody (talk) 00:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thornstar was so rude!" Mintfur murmured to Jaywhisker as they padded away. ... (Small Time skip) Redtuft padded out of the nursery after delivering His sister, Squirrelfur's and her mate Barknose's kits: Meadowkit and Bumblekit. "That took a while." Redtuft mewed to Mintfur and Jaywhisker who were sharing a vole, the two had become mates last moon and they were happier than ever. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit and Cloverkit stuck their heads into the nursery to look at the new kits. Their mother had taken the two out before they were born, since she said that they were too "young" to see birth. "They're beautiful," Beechkit meowed, his amber eyes focused on the two kits. "They're just a waste of space," Cloverkit said in an annoyed tone before stalking off. "Congrats!" Runningflower meowed, glaring quickly at her daughter before looking back to the two new kits. Sageflower101 01:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I found a kit!" Oceanbreeze yelled while carrying a kit on her mouth "Let me go!" The kit hissed "Its ok you are safe here,welcome to PineClan" Sunnypaw said trying to sound nice "MOMMY!" The kit yelled "Ow,its ok!" Pebblepaw said "What is your name sweetie?" Cherryblossom meowed "I am...Mosskit" The kit meowed "Nice name!" Oceanbreeze said while placing the kit on the floor "Thornstar,come take a look at this!" Sunnypaw said "Ok!" Thornstar said while walking to the kit "Hmm,a kit huh?She looks like a three moon old" Thornstar meowed "Ok,you can stay here,we will take good care of you" Thornstar said to the kit "Yay..." Mosskit cheered (a hour later,by the nursery) Mosskit explored the nursery and saw two kits around,she walked to them(Sage,the two kits I am talking about are Beechkit and Cloverkit) "Umm,hello" Mosskit meowed in a shy voice tone PrincessMelody (talk) 01:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Great, more kits," Cloverkit huffed. Beechkit gave her a nudge and Cloverkit then meowed half-heartedly, "I mean welcome to PineClan." Beechkit just rolled his amber eyes and padded over to Mosskit. "Hi, I'm Beechkit, and this is PineClan. That's my sister, Cloverkit, just ignore her, she's in a mood. What's your name?" Runningflower just watched the new kit talking to her son, not recognizing her. The queen then realized that it must be Mosskit, the kit that was found earlier by Oceanbreeze. Sageflower101 02:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am Mosskit,nice to meet you!" Mosskit meowed "Is your sister ok?" She asked while licking a wound on her paw PrincessMelody (talk) 02:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She's fine, she's just always like that, believe me," Beechkit meowed. "Sometimes I wounded if she has thorns in her bedding. Anyways, nice to meet you, Mosskit." Cloverkit just let out a low growl escape her throat before getting onto her paws and padding out of the nursery. I can't wait to be an apprentice so I can get away from that mouse-brain, Cloverkit thought to herself, referring to Beechkit. He's going to be too busy playing with herbs to bother me. Sageflower101 02:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Looks like she woke up by the wrong side of the nest" Mosskit meowed "Are you scared of spiders?" She asked PrincessMelody (talk) 02:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No...but I'm afraid of...snakes..." Beechkit meowed. He shivered a bit when the vision of a giant snake trying to eat him suddenly flashed in his mind for a heartbeat. He just took a deep breath and focused on Mosskit once again. Sageflower101 02:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell that to me!I got one wraped around myself...I though I was going to die!It took two hours to get it off" Mosskit said "That was one of the worst days of my life" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 02:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So Oceanbreeze just took a kit she found in the forest and brought it here to keep?" Mintfur exclaimed. "That poor mother must be terribly sick." Jaywhisker shook his head. "Oceanbreeze should've never brought her here." Sandtuft snarled. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 03:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oceanbreeze its kind of crazy,what will happen if that Mosskit its from another clan?" Pebblepaw shivered PrincessMelody (talk) 14:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of being squeezed to death by a snake. The light brown kit just shook his head to clear his mind and looked back at Mosskit. Runningflower heard what the other warriors and felt a bit of fear go through her. What if Mosskit is from another clan? The calico thought herself before lifting up a paw to lick it. She tried to cover her face as she licked so nobody saw her fear. I hope she isn't. Maybe the other clans will understand... Sageflower101 14:16, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- A light gray Tom with a ragged pelt padded into camp nobody could see him only Beechkit could. "Hello Beechkit." The gray Tom mewed to the little kit. "I am Furzepelt." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So what do you kits do in PineClan?" Mosskit asked to Beechkit,not knowing there was another cat talking to him PrincessMelody (talk) 15:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We usually..." Beechkit trailed off and stared at the cat, not knowing who he was. "Who are you?" Beechkit asked, forgetting that Mosskit and the others were nearby. Sageflower101 17:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am Stagfur, an ancient PineClan leader." He flicked his tail. "Come, we must speak." He led the way to an old Pine tree. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonpaw looked at her mentor, slightly not sure what was going on, and she asked, "Do you want me to go hunt? Should I bring someone with me?" 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes go hunt." Sandtuft nodded. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beechkit just looked around as if he was confused and then followed the strange cat to the tree. He had no idea what was going to happen or who this cat was. What was even weirder to him was how none of the other cats noticed them. Sageflower101 17:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG